


it takes two to tango

by bobbersbme



Series: a little less by the book a little more hands on [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Anal Knotting, Beta Derek Hale, Bottom Derek Hale, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Cheeky Siblings, Cora Hale is a Little Shit, Derek Hale is a Little Shit, First Dates, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Mating Bites, Mating Rituals, Minor Cora Hale/Isaac Lahey, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Nervousness, Oral Knotting, Research, Top Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbersbme/pseuds/bobbersbme
Summary: Stiles, after his talk with Talia, instead of going home had gotten stuck into some of the errands he’d had planned for the day in the first place. Going by the hardware store to order in some supplies for the next round of house improvements. Dropping into the antique store that so few appreciated, Maddie had gotten in some rare supernatural mythology books for him to pick up. He also had Earl at the bookstore on the lookout, but the antique business seemed to have better luck. Just because Stiles had another alpha to poke for information now didn’t mean he was giving up on his previous research practices. Sometimes figuring things out on his own was so much more satisfying. Sure he had gotten plenty of information from Talia over lunch, but, it also had left him a lot of questions, some of which she hadn’t been able to help him with, and some, that he wanted to handle on his own all the same.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Stiles has a lot to unpack in his mind when it comes to the subject of mates, that doesn't mean life stops in the mean time, and with his betas, sometimes it can get interesting.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: a little less by the book a little more hands on [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909492
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	it takes two to tango

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to those that I know have been waiting for this one. This was absolutely not what I had planned for the next part, but the original idea just wasn't working. Also suffered a bad case of writer's block for a bit there.
> 
> I don't know if I'll add more to this verse, there are ideas, so, who knows what might pop in here and there!

Stiles, after his talk with Talia, instead of going home had gotten stuck into some of the errands he’d had planned for the day in the first place. Going by the hardware store to order in some supplies for the next round of house improvements. Dropping into the antique store that so few appreciated, Maddie had gotten in some rare supernatural mythology books for him to pick up. He also had Earl at the bookstore on the lookout, but the antique business seemed to have better luck. Just because Stiles had another alpha to poke for information now didn’t mean he was giving up on his previous research practices. Sometimes figuring things out on his own was so much more satisfying. Sure he had gotten plenty of information from Talia over lunch, but, it also had left him a lot of questions, some of which she hadn’t been able to help him with, and some, that he wanted to handle on his own all the same.

His last stop of the day was the grocery store. Not that that was ever surprising though, food disappeared from his house constantly, and sometimes it felt like he could spend his entire paycheck on food. There were some things he didn’t need to buy, such as junk food and snacks. That was the deal with the betas, he’d buy the REAL food for meals, and if they wanted snacks or anything close, they had to bring them themselves. Popcorn, chips, chocolate, all the goodies that they might not be allowed in large quantities at home with their human families, were always stocked, by the betas, in his house.

By the time he was pulling his car into the driveway, Isaac’s bike was already outside, Erica’s car parked to the curb, he was considering widening the driveway a little to fit two cars, that was an improvement for the future. It wasn’t surprising they were here, no doubt Boyd was inside, but that boy preferred to walk. Letting himself into the house, one of the bags of grocery in his arms,

“Car to unpack guys.”

It was always down to what they were up to as to how willing they were to help him unpack the car after a food run. Knowing he wasn’t the ones getting the munchies, the eagerness tended to come when it would get them a reprieve from homework, at least for a little while. If they were playing games or watching a show, then he was usually met with some resistance. Anyone that groaned and complained too much, didn’t get dinner and got booted home while they were making it. Homes where their families didn’t quite understand why their teenagers were MORE than bottomless pits now and thought they were on drugs or something. Erica’s mother even tried to stage an intervention not long after he’d bitten her, accusing Stiles of being her dealer, that had been an interesting time.

Sure enough, he got one overly eager beta, Erica, who it would seem was stuck on her algebra assignment, and Stiles made a mental note to help her go over it after dinner if she still needed it. After numerous study sessions with Lydia the math goddess, he could hold his own. Isaac and Boyd however, were slower to jump up from their chairs, but still moved, pausing their game before they headed out with Erica to grab some more bags to bring outside.

Once everything was unpacked and stashed either in the fridge, the chest freezer in the laundry, or the pantry, Stiles ended up joining them in the lounge. Dropping himself on the couch as the boys went right back to their game this time with Stiles watching. Erica, however, seemed far more interested in Stiles than her homework now.

“Well obviously she didn’t kill you, so, how’d it go?”

Looking over to Erica with a raised eyebrow, not even bothering to ask what she meant. Derek no doubt had told them at school, Derek who had gone to his own home after school, which was why he wasn’t here probably asking right now just as Erica was. Stiles’ one rules for Derek’s choice to keep staying over here of the night, was that he had to at least spend some times at home with his family, his pack. Something he was going to continue, half so not to upset the balance of packs, and half, because he’d no more want to take Derek away from his family than he would want to be taken from seeing his father whenever he wanted. So, despite Derek seeming more than happen to just hanging out here, Stiles gave him a nudge home. It was just like with his betas and their families, but even more so considering the pack lines between them.

Thankfully Talia had been appreciative of this rule, seeming to accept her son choosing to sleep at Stiles house was a forgone conclusion. It was something that had surprised Stiles, but the fact she had agreed with his rule had mollified that a little at least. She did, however, add the fact that they had family dinners on Sunday nights, and if Stiles and his betas’ wished to join them from now on, they’d be welcome, his father included.

Stiles looked over to Erica with a raised eyebrow, the first time he’d done it she’d snorted and said it wasn’t nearly as effective as the HALE brows. Correcting her with his version of the phrase, murder brows, had just had her howling in laughter and Derek smirking like the smug brat he was. Now though, she just looked back to him with a raised brow of her own, expectantly, the expression far too easily settled into the pack with Derek always around of late.

“How do you know, we did eat lunch, I could be slowly dying from some fancy wolfsbane poisoning?”

Keeping a straight face as he spoke was rather impossible for Stiles, smirking ever so slightly at the end of the question. He was much better in serious situations, and while the prospect of death was serious, after talking with Talia today, it was less of a likely outcome, by her hand anyway. Despite the neutral expression schooled onto his face as he looked over to the female beta, all he got was a dramatic eye-roll in response,

“As if you’d have gone and done all your errands if you even suspected. No, you’d have been back here going through that index thing you’re making on every supernatural element you know of.”

Shaking his head, Erica might sound like she was scoffing at his research and information gathering even when it was quiet, but they all knew that it had saved their lives in the past. Better to be safe than sorry. Besides, who knows what could come their way, some rare fancy wolfsbane could be used against them at some point, maybe not here with Talia, but it was a possibility! So this time it was Stiles turn to roll his eyes, and of course, he did, just because he was an adult didn’t mean he was suddenly perfectly mature! 

“You have homework, I’m going to make dinner.”

Rumbling from Erica, Stiles smirking at the murmur about how if he was dying he wouldn’t torture her like this, 

“No, but I’d haunt you from the grave if I went and died, that’s a promise!”

So this was the best for everyone, even if it meant torturing Erica with her algebra homework.

<><>

By the time Stiles had finished dinner, he’d corralled Boyd and Isaac to make the table, and Erica had begrudgingly asked him to look over her work. Whether because she knew she needed help, or because she didn’t want to deal with the crap grade her teacher would give her, Stiles could only guess but promised to have a look after they ate all the same. The fact that he wasn’t even questioning them all being here used to be odd to him, two of the three had their own homes where they could be fed, but being around pack felt better. Stiles just went with it and made sure Boyd and Erica were at least sent off home a few nights a week. They could eat his food always, but spending time with their families was just as important!

Of course, as he was dishing out the food along came in Derek, a wide grin as he saw Stiles, a look that said, I TOLD YOU SO which made Stiles eye-roll all over again. There was no way he wasn't going to hear the beta actually say that considering he'd been telling him everything would be fine from the get-go. Look now, everything was fine, even if it had given Stiles a lot to think about after his conversation with Talia.

Sitting at the table with their food, Stiles had made his famous Mac and Cheese, from scratch, and it wasn't anything like just pasta and cheese, oh no, his mum had left him so many recipes that she made, her mother made, and Stiles, well, he did his best to do them justice. This was one of the first he'd managed and gave his own twist on. Derek was, of course, wolfing down a plate full of his own as well, didn't matter that he'd already eaten with his family, nope, that was teenage werewolves for you. Not that Stiles could say much, he was just as bad and he didn't have the teenage element to blame anymore!

Least he was old enough to appreciate homemade cooking now rather than scarfing down nothing but junk and soda.

There were still days where he wanted nothing but junk and soda, again, just because he was an adult, didn't mean he was perfectly mature. Stiles refused to grow up too horribly, where was the fun in life if you couldn't enjoy it right? He had the werewolf metabolism, why not put it through its paces!

"So, Derek, Stiles is worried about your mum poisoning him with rare wolfsbane, thoughts?"

Chuckling from Isaac and Stiles smirked himself, even Boyd got that silent smile of his as he looked to his girlfriend, all of them more than familiar with Erica's antics by now, Derek included from the months gone by, and who was grinning to her across the table. His hand, however, was under the table on Stiles' thigh with a squeeze,

"Well if she made him lunch, I can't promise he won't keel over, but it has nothing to do with wolfsbane."

Smart arse, not the first time that Derek had talked about how bad Talia was at any form of culinary practices. Poor women dealing with the snark of her children, but from his conversation today, he had a feeling he knew exactly where Derek got it from!

"Sandwiches, we had sandwiches."

Shaking his head, and while no, he wasn't going to say that you couldn't screw up sandwiches cause he knew for a FACT that you could, and it could be quite messy when you did... him trying to make his lunch for school when his mother first went into hospital so his dad didn't have to worry about it... yea, messy indeed.

"Well, then you're good then. If mum were planning to kill him, she'd have done the alpha thing and gone for his throat."

Grinning wide,

"Wolfsbane is more Uncle Peter's thing anyway."

Stiles didn't need him to say that you'd never know what Peter had done to you until it was too late. There was a reason that his checks into the Hale's when they had arrived in Beacon Hills, that Peter's had been the only one to spark something in Stiles even if there was nothing technically to note, legally anyway.

While one could wonder with the way Derek was grinning, whether he was joking about Peter or not, Isaac, however, was latched on to the first part, the part about how Talia would have killed him.

"Wait wait, alpha thing?"

Swallowing a bite of his mac and cheese Stiles looked over to the curly hair beta thoughtfully, wondering what was going through the teens head right then, Derek however just shrugged.

"Typical alpha mentality, go for the direct kill. When they need to anyway. Not that I know if my mums ever killed someone, just that that is how she tends to strike when training us to defend ourselves."

Hmm, that was thoughtful, and Stiles found himself now as surprised to realise this as he would have thought he would be. Of course and alpha would fight with brute force, not that he did. Stiles much preferred to be able to see around the corner and strike where least expected it, a frontal assault only put his pack at risk, at least, that was how he saw it. Though, from looking over to Isaac as he spoke again, he wasn't the only one that realised the differences in style,

"Stiles' doesn't fight like that."

His tone curious, almost wary as if he was worried pointing it out could be a problem, and Stiles just smiled over to the beta, and Derek's eyes seemed to go wide as he realised from Isaac's tone something might be amiss as well.

"Nothing wrong with that, Isaac, as long as the job gets done when it needs to. If I need to rip out some throats to protect our pack, you know that'll be what I'll do."

Nodding over to Isaac, only to get a similar one in turn. Stiles knew he wasn't a typical Alpha, if he was, he wouldn't have an odd assortment of characters in his pack, three of which were teenagers sitting at this table finishing up their dinner and now deciding on what they could raid from their sweets stash for dessert. 

No, Stiles wasn't a typical alpha and he wasn't the type to pretend to be either. He'd be the one that would poison his opponent if he thought it was the best course of action. Just as he'd rip out throats if he considered it the most likely way his pack wouldn't be harmed in the process. Stiles didn't have a problem with killing people that were threatening his pack, as long as it was what needed to be done if there were no other options, and he did it without collateral damage if he could.

Derek smiled towards Stiles as the others disappeared for the sweets, it wasn't the same joking grin as before, and Stiles smiled softly himself in turn. Stiles wasn't about to just assume that Talia was right, that being Stiles' mate was what Derek wanted, he was barely eighteen, he had his whole life ahead of him. If he did though, if he wanted to be Stiles' mate, be a part of this pack, then it was better he learned that Stiles wasn't like other alphas he might have known, and he wouldn't pretend to be.

<><>

With the apple pie for dessert was decimated, they moved on to homework checking when it came to Erica and her algebra assignment while the boys rinsed the dishes and loaded the dishwasher. They all had some form of torture tonight, Stiles included considering he was the one that had to give them all a kick in the pants and make them actually do what they were supposed to. Thankfully this time leaving the boys alone to clean up while he helped Erica with her assignment, didn’t result in the kitchen being drenched in soap suds and water as it had happened once in the past. They didn’t talk on how _wonderfully fun_ the clean up had been of the cleanup!

Honestly, Stiles didn’t know who had been the instigator that night, at first his choices were Erica or Issac, but these days he couldn’t rule out Boyd either! As it was, Stilles was well aware with his previous antics, Derek was as bad as all three of them! In saying that, well, Stiles knew he didn’t have a leg to stand on himself. He was well aware he had done more than his share of driving his father up the wall even before he’d become a werewolf. Such was the life of a teenager, no matter what species you were! Being a werewolf just meant you could do far more dangerous shit, without quite as much risk of death!

By the time Erica and Boyd had left to head home for the night, Stiles was more than ready to turn in himself. The day might have seemed simple, but the emotional rollercoaster from this morning to tonight was more than enough to drain him, leaving him more than willing to turn in early. Besides, while it was the weekend for the rest, Stiles was back to work tomorrow, crime just doesn’t sleep after all.

“Issac, I’m calling it a night, be good and don’t burn down the house. Derek, you’re a lost cause.”

Smirking at the bark of laughter from the younger man as he left the two gaming in the lounge as he went to scrub off the day in the shower. It felt good, standing under the scalding water and let it wash the day away, from the tension he’d been building up for weeks, to the sudden shift over lunch. Even if it had been good, it had been so intense leading up to it, honestly expecting the worst and dreading the outcome. Yes, he’d been involved with Derek for less than two weeks, but that, and admittedly the months leading him to it, the beta had become so ingrained into his life, into the pack, he didn’t want to let him go. It might be selfish, but he wasn’t so sure he wouldn’t have been willing to take another alpha down so he could keep Derek. He hated that, that he’d even considered it, but there was a dark twisted feeling in his gut at the thought of losing him, and it made him want to lash out at anyone in his way.

Using his soap to lather up, he had not missed Derek’s own brand also in his shower, not even in the bathroom the beta’s used while they were here, his personal shower. Derek had things all through the house by this point and had even made himself at home rearranging Stiles’ clothes so he had a draw to himself. Was Stiles’ upset? No. Should it bother him Derek hasn’t asked, maybe, but seeing the change one day as he’d gotten dressed for work, had just made him smirk, and his wolf all kinds of giddily happy that the younger man was making himself at home not just in the packhouse, but in Stiles’ room. If he could literally become a wolf, he’d probably be wagging his tail at that!

Thinking about it all, from the joy of having Derek in his life, even if he was brattily taking liberties without even asking, to the fact that a part of Stiles even considered fighting Talia however he needed to for him, brought his thoughts to the conversation with the other Alpha today.

Specifically the part about mating.

Making a mental note, he was going to be looking into some of his research material about anything along the lines of mating. Just because he got a lot of information from Talia, didn’t mean he wasn’t going to back it up, Stiles’ habit of doing his investigations came ever since he’d been foolish enough to trust Deaton without question. Everything would have been so very different if he had figured out how to handle the alpha his own way. Truthfully though, Stiles wouldn’t change being an alpha, he was able to help people more as he was, and he did what he had to do to keep the town safe. Tomorrow, he’d dig into some of his books then to see what he could find.

Stiles was changed into his lounge pants, even though they were in the middle of winter, it was still the most comfortable sleepwear when you ran so hot that heaters weren't needed. A werewolf was a walking talking living heater, and there were two of them in the bed of a night. He was pulling back the covers of the bed, covers they didn't need for warmth, but who didn't enjoy some plush comfort, when he heard the shower shut back off from Derek's shower.

Climbing into the bed, as the door to the bathroom opened, Stiles smiled softly as Derek stepped out with the billow of smoke from the heated water, a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Was all the stress of the last two weeks worth it Alpha?"

Stiles, getting comfortable against the pillow, a shudder running down his spine, his inner wolf howling. Just because he consciously knew that he wasn't Derek's alpha, didn't mean his wolf didn't respond to Derek referring to him as such.

"Definitely. Now hurry up, I'm getting cold."

That just earned him that cheeky smirk, they both knew getting cold wasn't on the books. Sure enough, Derek didn't waste any time before he was pulling on some of his boxers and joining him in the bed. Stiles' arms immediately wrapped around the younger wolf as Derek nuzzled against the side of his neck,

"I told you so."

Chuckling, had he not known he was going to hear it,

"Smart arse."

Derek's head lifted from the curve of Stiles' neck to press his lips to the alpha's, letting the kiss linger slowly with a soft hum vibrating through them. Stiles sighed as the kiss parted, just because he was drained after the day, didn't mean he wanted to pass up at the intimate touches of, of his boyfriend. 

"Oh, your mum did ask me to remind you of something."

Sure, she could have mentioned it this afternoon, but Stiles had a very distinct feeling that she hadn't said anything considering the fact Derek hadn't brought it up over dinner. Oh, he would have, he knew he would have because it likely would have led to all the betas ganging up to help out what he was sure Derek's point of view here.

"Funny, she didn't mention anything."

Stiles couldn't help but grin slowly as he looked to Derek,

"I had a feeling, I'm sure she wanted me to be in my official capacity when I reminded you about,"

And then his expression, and voice, switching from his amused demeanour to that of Deputy Stilinski, 

"those speeding tickets Derek Hale. You still have to pay for them."

It was a testament to his training that he didn't crack a smile, not to mention the fact that Derek had put him through his paces for months of driving him nuts as he pursued him. There, oh, this was the fun part with the realisation in Derek's eyes that he hadn't been able to fool his mother as much as he'd thought when it came to his antics from the start. 

"Oh come on Stiles,"

Derek pushed himself a little to half sit up and look to his mate now,

"You can fix them for me, right? I only got them because you kept avoiding me!"

Stiles didn't move, didn't let the grin through that was bubbling up with the position Derek now found himself in. Instead, he was just shrugging his shoulders slightly,

"So, are you saying getting the attention of your hot, older boyfriend, wasn't worth it?"

Okay, so now he smirked slightly, that, sounded so weird in his head, hot older boyfriend, who would have thought he'd ever talk about HIMSELF in such a way right? Of course, there was also a twist in his gut at the provided a different word in that sentence, with a whole other feeling to it. Screw hot, or older, just mate would do just fine. 

The face Derek was making told Stiles he wanted to argue with that, so bad. So, so badly, he wanted to argue, but he just, couldn't, not without implying that no, Stiles' wasn't worth it. Honestly, with the trouble, Derek had gone to, and the stress of freaking out about Talia... they both knew it would be a bald-faced fucking lie if he tried.

Chuckling before he pulled Derek back down to him, pressing another quick kiss on his lips,

"I could potentially be open for negotiation, in exchange for erasing your fines, I expect you to earn it."

Of course, he looks, the damn bright look on Derek's face had Stiles adding quickly,

"And I don't mean sex!"

Yea, Derek's mind had gone there, of course, he had a hot, older, boyfriend after all. Stiles' addendum earned an eye roll from his teenage, legal, but teenage boyfriend, drawing a smirk from the alpha now.

"Then what, how do you want me to earn it exactly?"

This, this was fun for Stiles, the fact that Derek sounded a little annoyed at him was amusing to him, and actually felt really good. Knowing that this could almost be considered a little issue, Derek annoyed at him and all, and yet, he was right here. 

"The roof, you retile the roof. I have the supplies, you re-tile, and none of that sexy let’s distract Stiles shit that I know you love."

Grinning at the way Derek's lips twitched ever so slightly from his annoyed half scowl as Stiles called him on his antics every time they got into the renovations of the house. As it was, the roof was something they had been putting off as it took a hell of a lot of work to retile the whole roof. Before now, Stiles had just fixed a broken tile here and there, but playing catch up was a pain, and retiling the whole roof would be so much better in the long run.

"Fine, consider the roof done."

Nodding, Stiles grin didn't fade as he settled against his pillow,

"Well, when you're done let me know, those tickets will disappear, and not a moment sooner."

The disgruntled sound coming from the younger man knowing there was going to be no more negotiating anymore. 

"Stupid tickets."

Grumbling as Derek settled against Stiles' chest. Not even being annoyed at the alpha could stop him being happy to cuddle with him, what else was a hot older mate good for right?

<><>

Working morning shifts this week had Stiles getting home to an empty house thanks to after school activities. It was something he's always encouraged the betas, and this year it would seem they were all actually listening, looked good on their transcripts for college and all, and applications only went so far.

All in all, he was going over his supernatural books, having brought them out to the lounge so he had more room. Not to mention the armchair was far more comfortable to sit and read in than in the study that he hadn't gotten to yet with the renovations. Actually, his plans when he did get to it, had it leaning less to a simple study, and more like a semi-fortress of a supernatural library. No, Stiles did not take his collection of supernatural information lightly. Sure, most could look at it and assume he was just a bit obsessed with myths and whatnot, but, even so, some of them were rather priceless.

He was deep into one of the books, looking over some nuances in the mating stories of a book in archaic Latin. Couldn't be normal Latin could it, no, no it had to be archaic Latin and Lydia wasn't here to help him with the translation either. In turn, he was working through it himself, a little at a time. This was going to take some work. Sighing, he closed the book, pinching his fingers to the bridge of his nose,

"Having trouble baby?"

Stiles sighed as he looked over to Derek as he was coming into the lounge room, his bag dropped to the side of the three-person couch before moving towards Stiles sitting in the armchair. Putting the heavy thick book aside on the table beside the said armchair, looked at Derek as his hand fell to the armchair,

"What happened to practice?"

Derek did love his sports, and Stiles wasn't going to complain, he had found that putting as much energy as he could into sports certainly helped him not bounce off the walls even before he got bitten.

"Cancelled, and I thought, I could come over and surprise you, one the one day a week, we could get the afternoon to ourselves."

Smiling softly, at least it was a quiet afternoon when Stiles wasn't working anyway. Derek not having practice made it a perfect rendezvous, enough that makes the alpha wonder if either practice hadn't been cancelled at all and Derek just choosing not to go. That or Derek had pulled a fast one on his coach so that his practice was cancelled entirely... but then Isaac and Boyd would be with him. They were not.

"Oh really? What exactly did you have planned for this spontaneous afternoon, Der?"

The grin from the beta wolf as he moved to stand in front of Stiles, only with that wicked smile, he didn't stay standing as he fell to his knees, hands reaching for Stiles’ legs. It had been a few days since Stiles had his meeting with Talia, and neither of them had had much time alone. For two weeks going at each other constantly, it was so quiet now, and it felt like a real relationship and not just trying to fit as much time in those two weeks for the fear that that was all they were going to get.

Sure Derek was always sure that those weeks wouldn't be all they would get, there had always been something in the back of Stiles mind for those two weeks that felt like it was all too good to be true. Between his dad, Laura, Talia, it had felt very doomsday, but not anymore. It was real, it wasn't perfect, nothing was perfect and Stiles was no fool even if he was dating a guy still in high school, but it was real. Stiles would take real over perfect any day. 

“Well, I plan to drive my boyfriend completely fucking wild."

For Derek, resisting calling Stiles his mate was far from easy, but until Stiles was comfortable with it, he wasn't going to push him. Derek knew what this was between them, and as much as Stiles sometimes seemed like he was practically born to be a wolf, that some of it came completely natural to him, he was human first, and letting his mate take this at his own pace was more important to him than being acknowledged. He would rather Stiles accept what the were to each other on his own than force it.

"So how about it baby, wanna fuck my face?"

Stiles couldn't help but laugh slightly at how eager Derek looked right then, his hands squeezing at Stiles’ thighs over his jeans now. He didn't know what had brought Derek to start calling him that, but he was far from complaining. If anything, hearing Derek calling him baby, was even better than alpha. Even if Derek was in his pack in time, he was far from just another beta. The others might call him alpha at times, but only Derek would ever call him baby, and that, was just perfect.

"You are ridiculous."

Coming in and offering to give him a blow job like this, Stiles reaching for him, fingers brushing through his hair as Derek just grinned, hands running up higher along his thighs until he was reaching for his belt and clicking it open with ease,

"Ridiculously yours, so let me have my fun baby."

As Derek eased the zipper of his jeans down to get them open, pulling Stiles’ already hardening cock from his jeans and boxers as he got them open. It was no surprise that he was getting hard already, the moment Derek had said fuck his face, well, it would be a lie to say that Stiles didn't very much enjoy every time that Derek got that mouth on him, right from the first time. 

"I'm not going to argue with you."

Nope, he was partial to letting Derek take the lead like this if he wanted him to fuck his face, they had to get there, just shoving down his throat immediately was not going to happen. No, instead he couldn't help but moan at the sight of Derek's lips wrapping around the tip of his cock. Using his tongue to swirl over his skin and working his way down Stiles' shaft a little at a time, until he was halfway and then Stiles let out a choked sound as Derek engulfed the rest of him with ease, 

"Fuck, oh fuck Der."

He was taking no note of his words as he started bobbing his head, instead of Stiles fucking his face, Derek was doing it for him, and fuck, he loved it when Derek did. Fingers in his hair, he didn't push, but the touch of his head guided him and carefully supported him while forcing himself not to instinctively lift his hips from the couch. Derek's hands holding Stiles to the chair and grounding them both.

It was when he felt one of Derek's hands wrap so tightly around the base of his cock that he felt the increase of pressure, the swell starting,

"Gods, fuck, der, my _knot_."

He had to warn him, even if the way his fingers we squeezing, he knew exactly what he was doing, and fuck. Stiles didn't know if this was the best idea, but when his fingers tightened in his hair trying to ease him back, Derek wasn't having any of it. Derek was well aware of what he was doing, sure, he hadn't before, but he was damned if he wasn't going to try at least once okay! His fingers slip from Stiles' growing knot just as his mouth finishes engulfing his mate's cock to let the knot continue to swell in his mouth, no doubt his jaw was going to hurt a bit tomorrow, but it'd be worth it.

Stiles, hand in Derek’s hair tightened as his body tensed, hips jerking his cock in Derek's mouth slightly as he came with a strangled howl, pouring his release down Derek's throat. Oh, he loved how his mate tasted, and he didn't care if other people thought cum was disgusting, Derek sure as hell didn't, he'd drink Stiles down every time he gave him the chance.

"Shit."

Stiles' breath was heavy as he half gasped slightly, trying to come back to himself and calm down, calm down so his knot would ease faster, but until then they were tied together.

"Der, that, was fucking hot."

If Derek could have, he'd have had a smug smile with a laugh, and Stiles fucking knew it.

Normally, this afternoon with Derek would have been the perfect time for some fun, perfect, because they’d have time for his knot to settle after and not have to worry about oh you know, Stiles’ betas, and Cora, walking in on them.

Except that was exactly what happened instead.

Stiles’ eyes flew to the doorway when he heard the front door and the teenagers make their way into the house, shit, shit, and it wasn’t like Derek could move yet, not without hurting himself, and Stiles. That was a very fucking sensitive part of his body in a vulnerable position right now thank you very much!

“Don’t!”

But they were already walking into the lounge as Stiles called out, and Erica laughing at the sight of Derek kneeling on the floor between Stiles’ knees,

“Hell, don’t you two have practice, and Erica, what happened to that study group you had today?”

Yep, pretend nothing was wrong, it was his house, his house dammit! Sure his betas all had keys, welcome to come and go as they pleased as long as they didn’t wreck the place, but it would be nice to get caught out like this! Half glaring at Isaac snickering slightly,

“Derek told the coach he was ‘sick’ so we thought we should go check on him, only for Cora to tell us he wasn’t home.”

Typical, dammit. Erica didn’t bother to make up an excuse as to why she wasn’t at study ground, instead, she was grinning like the cat that caught the canary as she looked on with Derek on his knees,

“Oh look at little Derek, being such a good boy for alpha on his knees.”

A strangled sound escaped Derek then, not a growl, but considering he couldn’t actually talk with Stiles’ knot in his mouth so who knows what it was. She was enjoying this far to fucking much right about now, but it got worse when Cora spoke before Stile could manage to formulate a reply considering there was no way Derek could, and his sister was more than happy to take advantage of that,

“Oh no Erica, he can't move ‘cause he's being all _knotty_.”

Which of course drew a groan and an eye-roll from the wolf on his knees and this time Stiles had to strangle a moan at the way the stronger vibration of the sound went right through his sensitive knot,

“Oh god, don’t do that Derek, don’t.”

The muffled sound that Stiles hoped was an apology that only made it worse, his knot was going to take forever to go down if Derek kept stimulating it like that, fuck, fuck, it was as bad when he was tied to Derek’s ass and he kept clenching down around him. Fuck.

Meanwhile, Cora was cackling like a hyena, not a banshee, they did not use that term, not when Lydia was actually a banshee, and laughing at that was NEVER going to happen.

“This is too fucking good, that is one way to shut my brother up, say cheese DerBear.”

“Oh, oh you do not Cora, don’t make me call your mother, and I will.”

While he didn’t quite bring out the alpha voice, the timber of authority came from the off-duty deputy and made Cora freeze from holding her phone out, Stiles’ eyes didn’t flare either, and while Cora’s eyes might narrow trying to decide if Stiles was bluffing, Boyd reached out and plucked the other wolf’s phone from her hand. Even if Erica was probably going to tease them until the end of time for this, none of them would take a photo of this, they knew better. Stiles could be creative when he got frustrated. No, he was never cruel, but pranking was a pack past time, and no one, ever beat Stiles, no one. They all learned better.

“Come on Stiles, Derek literally gets caught on your knot and I can’t do anything?”

“Wait, knot?”

Erica looked at Cora, while her play on words had been funny, she hadn’t quite caught it until the second time around, because none of his betas knew, hell, Stiles didn’t know until he became the alpha and he didn’t exactly flash the information around.

“Cora, please don’t.”

But it just made the teenager smirk, no photos were one thing, but this, this was priceless,

“You don’t know Alpha’s have knots? Like canines.”

“Wait, Stiles has a DOG DICK?”

Stiles was the one that groaned this time with a roll of his eyes but thank-god that Derek managed to resist. The Alpha looked to Isaac incredulously at the beta’s exclamation, 

“Isaac, really?”

Oh, Stiles did not at all need the smirk from the teenager right now,

“You’re the one with a knot man.”

And now it wasn’t just Cora that was laughing, all four of the teenagers that weren’t caught fellatio flagrante delicto anyway. Derek was on his knees still, no choice in the matter, and Stiles’ looked down at him, both of them sharing an apologetic glance. Derek had gotten what he wanted in getting Stiles to knot him, and Stiles, he sure had enjoyed it all the same.

“Alright, that's enough.”

Stiles glared at the four other teens, and with one hand curving around the back of Derek’s head to support him while he moved so neither of them would get hurt, he shifted his hips just enough to fish his wallet out of his jeans.

“Here.”

Tossing it at Erica,

“Go to the movies, get dinner, I don’t want to see anyone that doesn’t live here until tomorrow, go.”

It was with smug little smirks that the four of them filed out, his pack was filled with little shits, dammit.

<><>

In the weeks after the knotty incident, Stiles rolled his eyes every single time Erica chose that qualifier for the afternoon they’d caught them in the lounge. She had made it entirely clear that she was FAR too interested in the subject, lamenting about the fact that Boyd couldn’t have a knot. Stiles had looked at her point blank, and spoke in a deadpanned voice, unless Boyd killed him and took his status, only for Erica to reply with her wicked smirk, or a bad alpha, you know, should they ever got attacked again. Stiles had just shaken his head bemused at that point, half wondering what Boyd thought of her little musings.

Derek didn’t help, considering after that musing he just happened to bring up even some humans are obsessed with knotting. When Stiles gave him an incredulous look as to why he mentioned that, Derek had just shrugged and commented on how they have all kind of knotting sex toys now. The way Erica lit UP at that, made Stiles groan, he could see some rather interesting packages sent to his house soon. Better than them turning up at the Reyes house, there was enough gossip about him having teenagers coming and going from his house than to have one get weird, obscure, sex toys next. Shit.

Still, Erica thankfully wasn’t there tonight, she was home, banished from the house tonight by Isaac after she had been teasing him all week about his date. As Erica liked to comment, Isaac had finally grown a pair of balls and asked sweet little Cora out on a date. Each time she said ‘sweet little Cora’, Isaac turned all kinds of shades of red, whether blushing for the fact he agreed or embarrassed from the teasing. Stiles personally thought it was a mixture of both considering the boy would mumble next how she wasn’t little, she was only a year younger than them.

Erica was banished because no one in the pack was under any delusion that she wouldn’t take the chance to tease Isaac about every little thing tonight, such as the fact that Isaac was planning on wearing a tie… to the movies.

“Isaac, it’s just a movie, I don’t think a tie is going to change that.”

Stiles smiled softly, speaking calmly to soothe his beta’s nerves, he’s already changed his shirt three times and now he was fiddling with his tie to try and get it to sit straight.

“It’s not just a movie Stiles, this is a DATE movie, it’s different, everything is different.”

Stiles wouldn’t laugh, he refused to laugh even as Derek had been banished to the lounge room because he couldn’t stop snickering at how worked up Isaac was getting about going on a date with Cora. Derek had already had his fun giving Isaac the BIG BROTHER talk only to get clipped up the back of the head by Stiles for scaring Isaac. As if Derek was going to have to do anything to him if something went wrong. Stiles had met Cora, and like any of the women in her family, that girl could more than take care of herself. If there was anyone Isaac should be afraid of if he messed up, it was Cora… but Stiles wasn’t about to say that with how nervous the beta was.

“Isaac, Isaac… Cora likes you, just the way you are. You don’t need to impress her, save the tie for when you’re meeting her parents.”

The frown he was met with as Isaac turned not to look to Stiles directly,

“But I’ve already met her parents?”

Chuckling softly,

“Meeting them as her friend is different from meeting them as her boyfriend. Tonight, focus on Cora. Trust me, Isaac, at least ditch the tie.”

Smiling with a soft nod, trying to be every bit of encouraging as Isaac deserved with his nerves. Tonight was going to go fine. He’d already survived dealing with Cora’s younger cousins on Halloween, her ‘idiot’ older brother, Cora’s opinion not Stiles’, so those hurdles were safely won already.

Seeing Isaac off, he was just a bundle of nerves, his fingers twitching at his side before he reached for her hand with one of those winning smiles from the young man as they walked out to Cora’s brand new Prius. She’d had it a week, her seventeenth birthday present, and she had been all overjoyed that her parents had given in to her request over having to share the Camero with Derek. Derek had just rolled his eyes at that remark which made Stiles smirk, he knew how much Derek loved that car, even if he’d had to share it with Laura before she bought her own while away at college.

Sitting with Derek now, the house to themselves with Isaac gone, Stiles glanced over to the younger wolf as he watched the flat screen, amused by the movie playing through Stiles’ Netflix account. Stiles couldn’t help but feel a bit guilty, they’d been together over a month now, and even if he didn’t count the two weeks when he was trying to keep things semi-contained until he could properly tell Talia himself, it had still been closer to a month than not. Yet, their nights were spent here, or Stiles at work, and he felt a prang of guilt in realizing how selfish he’d been. Derek was as much a teen as his beta’s, and well, he was surprised that Derek hadn’t already gotten bored.

“You know, we should go out.”

When Derek tore his eyes from the screen,

“Go out?”

Stiles couldn’t help but smile,

“A date, we should go out on a date.”

Derek raised an eyebrow in question silently at first, followed by an expectant look from the alpha about what Derek thought of that,

“Baby, if you want to go out, let’s go out.”

Stiles couldn’t help but chuckle slightly, this conversation was feeling quite weird, and hilarious, only for his laughter now to make Derek grin,

“What?”

“It’s just funny, I mean, I thought it would be you trying to convince me to go out, have a night on the town, and yet, here we are. Me, convincing you to date me.”

Chuckling more, only to have Derek join in this time, nudging Stiles’ shoulder with his, before shifting up to straddle Stiles’ knees between his.

“Please, we’re dating already, I like staying home, I like being able to tempt my boyfriend to fuck me damn senseless whenever I get a chance.”

The teenager’s wicked grin that was a bit too pointed to be human as Stiles’ hand instinctively curved around his ass as he ground down against Stiles’ hips drawing a groan from the alpha,

“See?”

Derek was a little shit right now, a brat and he knew it. Screw ‘dates’ and whatever Stiles had in mind for going out, Derek would happily spend every night with Stiles knotting him until he was so fucked out he would barely be able to walk the next day without werewolf healing.

“Okay okay, but maybe, for one night, you can do your boyfriend a favour and let him take you out, like normal. Dinner, a movie, at the cinema!”

Derek just grinned as Stiles’ quickly tacked on that last part when he went to say that that was just what they were doing tonight, dinner, and here they were, watching a movie.

“Only if we can sit right up at the back, and makeout like virgin freshmen, and, I get to walk you up the drive when we get home, and do the whole awkward, do I kiss my boyfriend good night until you blush all red, possibly get caught, but then say what the hell so I do it anyway. Oh! Erica should be inside, flicking the porch light on and off as a warning cause you’re supposed to be back by curfew, and how DARE I keep their alpha out at all hours, that bratty beta leading him astr-”

“Oh my god, Derek!”

This was the person he’d chosen to be with, pushing Derek to the side, the beta fell down to the couch in peels of laughter making fun of Stiles wanting to go on a normal date and all.

“Alright, alright, enough.”

But even as he tried to sound annoyed at Derek, he couldn’t help the smile twitch of his lips in an almost smile.

“Nope, can’t date you anymore, your terrible Derek, so terrible. Nope.”

That just made Derek laugh even more as he twisted on the couch now laying on his back along with the cushions, his legs still over Stiles’ lap,

“Please, you know you love me.”

And there was that self-satisfied grin from the beta as Stiles’ looked down to him, trying to seem as unimpressed as possible. They hadn’t actually said those big words yet, not properly, and yet Stiles just looked to him,

“Yea, I do.”

He did, he loved him, and that was why he wanted to get all this mating business right, he wanted to understand before he brought it up with Derek. Stiles refused to risk what they had by jumping ahead and potentially ruin it all if he didn’t fully get it all.

Derek pushed himself to sit up there, his smug smile softer now as he looked to Derek,

“Good, cause I do too, which is why, tomorrow night,”

Reaching for Stiles’ hand, and slipping his fingers between Stiles’ lacing them together,

“I’m going to let you take me out, we’ll go to dinner, watch a movie, get popcorn. Still wanna make out like freshmen though, but I think I could be convinced not to employ Erica into my scheme.”

Grinning again,

“I love you, Stiles.”

Stiles to press his lips softly to Derek’s with a sigh,

“I love you, Derek.”

“Oh, I know.”

Rolling his eyes, yep, his boyfriend was nothing but a brat, nothing had changed there.

And just as promised, the next night came and went, and neither of them told Erica a damn thing until AFTER their date. She complained about missing out on a perfect opportunity for a full week after their date, how could Stiles’ do this to her, she could have been the chaperone to make sure Derek treated their alpha properly, geeze Stiles!

Why, why did he choose these betas again? Why?

<><>

It was about a week before Valentines that Stiles finally felt he had as much of an understanding in his own way of marking that he wanted to talk to Derek about it. Honestly, Valentine’s had nothing to do with it, aside from him not being able to look anywhere about and not see a reminder of love and commitment when it came to relationships. He’d been thinking about this seriously for over a month now, the fact that him wanting to talk to Derek around this particular time of the year, meant absolutely nothing. He did however want to talk to him in private, which led him to ask Isaac if he could stay at Boyd’s for the night, and the beta had easily agreed.

Derek didn’t always have dinner here, but he was tonight, and not just coming over and eating more food after already eating with his family, bottomless pits, the lot of them. Stiles included, he couldn’t say anything and he knew it.

Once they finished dinner, talking about their day, it would be a lie if Stiles claimed not to be nervous. This could change everything, no, scratch the could it was going to change everything, and he wanted this to go well. Derek was frowning slightly over to him as Stiles’ rinsed the dinner plates before sticking them in the dishwasher, it wasn’t until they were done and Stiles’ was mentioning dessert that Derek couldn’t stand it anymore.

“Stiles’ what’s wrong?”

Shaking his head quickly,

“Der-”

“Don’t, something wrong, you’re barely talking, even when you're nervous you ramble, I love the ramble, tell me what’s wrong.”

Stiles side,

“Nothing is wrong, I just wanted to talk to you about something, and I'm more than nervous.”

There was nervous, and there was mating, mating that was him practically talking to Derek about fucking marrying him because that’s what this was for werewolves. Sure he heard Talia talk about it before, and in the pit of his stomach he knew, he just, Stiles needed to hear it from Derek, and not his mother. Derek reached for his hand at the mention of more than nervous, squeezing slightly,

“Alright, you wanna talk at the table, or in the lounge.”

For a bratty eighteen-year-old, Derek could tell that this wasn’t the time to joke, the acrid scent coming from Stiles was mixed with the warmth of the scent that Derek loved. It was the one that always screamed of Stiles and made him want to rub himself all over to him, so he’d always smell like Stiles, and Stiles would always smell like him.

“The lounge.”

So they could be comfortable, Stiles was already nervous enough about this, no need to add the fact of sitting rigid in the wooden chairs at the table to it. No, Stiles wanted this to be something they talked about while they were comfortable and at ease, well, as at ease as he could be, worried how Derek might react. Just because Talia saw it, didn't mean Derek did, he was only eighteen, and what eighteen-year-old was devoted to a life long relationship?

So, they were settled in the lounge, sitting on the three-seater couch, but barely taking up more than one space with the way Derek was cuddling to Stiles for comfort. Oh yes, Stiles saw how bothered Derek was by how he was being, but he didn't know how NOT to be nervous right now, it was a big thing, if he wasn't nervous, that would make him bloody nervous.

"So, I wanted to talk to you about mates."

Derek had reached for Stiles hand that was attached to the arm that had settled around Derek, holding him close to snuggle against his side, and at the mention of mates, Derek tensed, only to instantly relax back against Stiles side, and that worried him, then tense part. Swallowing,

"Your mother seems to think we're mates, and while I asked her a million and one questions under the sun about it, I still wanted to look into it myself. I just wanted to understand on my own terms, as it’s not really as simple as marriage and all that. I didn't, want to get it wrong."

Swallowing, not when it could change their whole lives, while it was as serious as marriage, it was also so much more. There was no divorce for werewolf mates, the only thing that could break the bond between claimed mates, was death.

"I needed to know everything because I didn't want to risk ruining this. Sure its probably far too soon, but you're important to me Derek, more important than I think I could ever put into words."

He couldn't look to the younger man, he just couldn't bear to see the possible wary look in his eyes if what he feared about Derek not feeling as strongly for him as he did for Derek, was actually true. 

"Stiles-"

"Look, Derek, I know you probably aren't there yet, but I just needed you to know that I understand it, mates. I won't ever force you I w-"

_"Stiles."_

The tone to his name had him looking over, it was both desperate and determined, and Derek's eyes shone in the light, his wolf coming through,

" _You are my mate._ "

Derek had wanted to say that for longer than they'd been together, he'd known, he'd felt it in his gut, the more he'd gotten to know Stiles before the alpha finally caved, the more Derek had been certain.

Stiles swallowed, looking to Derek, feeling both lost and completely relieved at the certainty in Derek's eyes. Mates, unlike what so many people so obsessed with werewolves though, it wasn't some mystical connection, at least not at first. The bond was something mystical, something magic, but that was after, that was with the marking. No, it was something so much stronger than magic, it was love, and that was what fueled the mating marks.

The ancient stories spoke of soul mates meeting, reconnecting, finding each other in the universe. 

They spoke of times when mates destroyed each other little by little only to put themselves back together so they were one, instead of two, and that was how strong the connection of the mating bond could be.

"How long have you known?"

Searching Derek's eyes as the glow faded back to the hazel-green that was the boy that had looked at him so smugly the day he'd pulled him over outside of the school.

"The night at the Jungle, I was so determined to finally get you naked, to have you to myself, and I couldn't. Not just because you were drunk, and it would have been all kinds of wrong without you even properly recognizing I was me... honestly, hearing you complain about me reminding you of this little shit named Derek, was surreal... but, hearing why you'd been so resistant for months, I just,"

Derek sighed,

"I realised that I cared too much about _**you**_ to put you in the position to make you question your morals. That was the night I realised I loved you, not just lusted after the alpha that was telling me about how much he wanted to bend me over his squad car, and fucking knot me like the brat that I was."

The beta was grinning widely as Stiles groaned at that, his head turning to lean against Derek's shoulder as if he wanted to hide a bit,

"Oh god, tell me I didn't fucking say that tell me I _didn't_!"

Chuckling,

"Sorry Baby, I can't, you did, and oh fuck, one day, I will sure to make that little fantasy comes true. I promise you that."

Like hell he didn't want it too now, the thought of Stiles, in full uniform, bending him over the hood of his police car and just fucking him to oblivion. Did he care that it could potentially be awkward as hell after with knotting that way, oh no, no no, he wanted every little fucking bit of it.

Derek shifted slightly, his arm moving around Stiles, fingers brushing up the back of his neck with how he rested against his shoulder, nails scratching gently over his skin up into his hair, soothing the alpha from his embarrassment of what had happened that night.

"I'm glad that night happened though, to hear that I drove you as crazy as you did me. Sure I could scent it on you, but hearing you say it sent shivers down my spine, especially when you growled because I wouldn't let you blow me on the way home."

Smirking, the sound had been honestly sexy as fuck, and it had taken ALL of Derek's resolve that night to make sure nothing happened. Absolutely nothing happened, well, outside those drunken kisses that had felt all kinds of wrong and blissful at the same time.

Feeling Stiles' breath as the alpha sighed at the skin of his neck, Derek looked over to Stiles as he lifted his head, still letting his fingers rub against the back of his neck before leaning in to press a long lingering kiss to Stiles’ lips. As the kiss deepened, Derek keening softly for more, shifting, wanting to climb over Stiles, instead, the alpha was pushing him back slightly, drawing a whimper from Derek. Looking to Stiles searchingly, what, what was wrong?

"We still need to talk about what this means."

About them being mates,

"Don't you feel it too?"

Did... he not? Derek, he was sure he did, everything Stiles did screamed it, and yet,

"Oh Der, of course, I do, I just.. it'll change everything if I mark you. You'll be my mate, my pack, mine."

Which, sure Talia had already given her approval in everything she'd told Stiles, he just...

"I don't want that to affect your relationship with your family. You know that right?"

Derek did not like it when Stiles said if, when, when he marked him. Before he could say anything though, Stiles was continuing with the mention of his family, and then he got it, nodded quickly, of course, it happened with packs all the time. His father was born into another pack and chose to join the Hale pack to be with his mother. Sure they didn't always have wolf mates, but packs grew and shrunk all the time. Stiles' pack was one of the smallest he knew of with only the three betas, humans, and a banshee. 

"I also don't think you should move out of your parents until after graduation."

The LOOK that Derek gave Stiles now was far from agreeing to that, not to mention completely incredulously. He practically lived with Stiles already, even if most of his stuff was at 'home' in his parent’s house, and Derek just moved it back and forth as he needed... his home with his parents was feeling more and more like a formality.

"I'm serious Derek, graduation. Which means you should spend time there, at least two nights a week, at home. Spend time with your family."

Smiling softly at the scowl on Derek's face, with how the annoyance didn't quite meet his eyes.

"Fine, but you guys all still have to come to Hale pack dinners."

Stiles agreed,

"When I'm not working, and the others don't have family things, we'll be there."

Talia had offered the invite already,

"And, _**and,**_ "

The way Derek said that made Stiles pause, it sounded as if the younger man was thinking what he was about to say wasn't going to be taken well, like Stiles was going to try and argue with him about it.

"I swear not to argue about when I can move in, provided we mark each other now. I don't want to wait until graduation for that Stiles."

If he couldn't be here all the time, if he couldn't be with Stiles, he wanted to be connected to him. He wanted to feel him in his veins, at least, that was how the bond was described to him. The same way Alphas could feel all of their pack a little, marked mates could feel each other, protect each other.

Stiles, well, even if Derek thought he might argue, he didn't want to. Smiling softly, it wasn't because marking Derek would make him officially his alpha, no, it was so much deeper than that. The stories about marked mates becoming one, together, that was how Stiles felt about marking, and he wanted it, all of it.

"You think I'm going to say no, don't you?"

Stiles just looked at Derek, curious as to what was going through his boyfriend's, no, his mate's head. Honestly, the only reason he was so insistent that Derek stay living at home with his parents, was for the fact that if they marked, they both knew they were all in, and taking these last few precious months from Talia seemed wrong. That was really all it was, a few months, March, April, May, and by mid-June, he'd be done. 

"Well,"

Derek was going to hedge,

"You don't want me to move."

Smiling softly, at the edge to Derek's voice,

"Then there is how humans get about teenagers and marriage."

Humans, they were such sticklers, some looking down on people wanting to get married right out of school, or as Derek wanted, MARKED, even before he left school. Screw the way humans saw it, sc-

"But we're not human Derek, I know sometimes I still think a little bit like one, I don't want to change that. I like being able to see both sides, I think it makes me a better alpha. Supporting my pack in every way."

Not dismissing the human elements. He'd never say anything against Talia, and how she was the alpha of her pack, but that wasn't who Stiles was. It never would be. The night Derek had sat at the dining table and smiled to him over their dinner plates had been a poignant moment for Stiles, Derek, realising that the man he was with wasn't the 'typical alpha' that he might have know. Here he was, calling Stiles his mate while knowing, and accepting that.

"You still want that, knowing I'm not the typical alpha, that I won’t always go for the throat?"

Stiles was not a man to always go for the obvious. If he had to peek around the corner to find his target, he damn well would.

Derek just grinned to him then,

"I wouldn't want you any other way."

This time it was Stiles that brought his lips to Derek, kissing him, savouring the soft warmth of his mate's lips as the kiss grew hungrier the long it lasted till their lips parted with panting breath. Before Derek dove back in for another, his hands grasping at Stiles shirt, eye's meeting the alpha,

"Is that a yes, marking me, tonight?"

Of course, he wanted him to do it tonight, now, meant right now. He'd known Stiles was his, was everything he wanted for MONTHS now, and waiting, waiting not only for his birthday but for Stiles to catch up in the realisation as to how connected they were, it was a whole new form of torture. Sure it was a wonderful one that involved lots of sex after his birthday, very enjoyable sex, but now Stiles knew, he knew and he wanted Derek just as much.

He didn't want to be patient and wait anymore, he wanted Stiles, in every way. That included the alpha's teeth embedded into his skin. 

Derek, being a born wolf, the bite was different for him, it wasn't something he'd ever had to deal with, not when it came to turning or joining a pack, until now. The trust knowing that he was willingly allowing his mate to mark him, to sink his teeth into his skin, which could be used against him if this was all some farce, it was thrilling. Derek trusted, and loved, Stiles, with everything that he was.

"And you mark me."

Stiles had to go first, if they were both betas, or both alphas for that matter, rare as that was, it wouldn't be an issue. An alpha could only be marked the way they were wanting after starting the mating bond between them. He supposed it went with the fact that alphas healed faster, and the wounds they inflicted took longer to heal, all in the nature of the wolf.

The grin that was on Derek's face then, this entire conversations had untwisted the heavy twist in his gut that had formed from the moment he'd decided that he had learned all he was going to when it came from his research, and talking to Derek had been the next logical step. Hearing Derek saying it to him outright, that he was his mate, had changed the whole approach to how he was thinking this could happen. Talia had been right, her son really couldn't hide anything from her, not parking tickets, and not this.

"Now, let’s take this somewhere else."

Potentially getting blood on the couch was not an option. Not that blood in the bed was any better, but Stiles figured if they needed to get a new mattress in the future would be easier than a whole new couch... and the betas would be less likely to complain if it wasn't them put out by it.

Stepping into their room, yea, it was their room, even if he'd insisted Derek not move in it would be a lie to say he didn't think like that. It was a line he was trying to keep, and badly even to himself. He'd wondered if it would feel awkward, planning to have sex like this instead of just going along with the mood as usual, but as they stepped into their bedroom, the door clicking shut behind them, it didn't feel awkward at all. If anything there was a zing of awareness tingling under his skin, a feeling that was making his wolf go completely wild. His control kept his claws sheathed and his fangs from dropping despite the way his gums itched to give in. He would, but not yet.

Stiles' eyes flared red of the alpha as he reached for Derek, the beta's eyes flaring that bright blue that he had come to love in Derek's eyes so much. He knew the meaning of the blue, and it didn't bother him, after all, he wasn't so sure his own eyes wouldn't be blue if he wasn't an alpha, he was a killer, he'd killed for his pack. The idea it was only a change for killing an innocent, well, he had no proof of that, hell, he had no proof it wasn't just as easily connected to the guilt of a person’s death, and not actually taking a life. The supernatural world had its strange whims, and Stiles assumed nothing.

Pulling Derek to him, lips meeting in a hungry kiss as Derek reached for his shirt. Clothes were going to be an annoyance from here on out. Piece by piece, everything they were wearing was pulled from their body, and discarded to the floor. Hands ran over each other’s skin, along lines of muscle before they were climbing onto the bed, grinning against each other’s mouths, far too elated for anything else.

As Derek laid back on the bed, Stiles reached to fetch the lube from the bedside table, dropping it to the bed before he was pressing kisses down Derek’s chest, letting his lips and tongue swirl along the lines of his muscles. Smiling against his mate’s body as his teeth scraped against the lines under his obliques and as Derek squirmed his teeth bit down just a little harder against the side of Derek’s hip drawing a groan from him.

“Oh, you like that.”

His grin growing as he shifted to bite against the hip to Derek’s other pulling another groan from the younger man,

“Yeah, baby, I’ve wanted, the thought, yea, yea I like it.”

Chuckling,

“Who is rambling a bit now.”

Oh, Stiles liked this, the shoe was on the other foot. Kneeling between Derek’s thighs, hands reaching up to drag dull human nails down his mates' abs drawing a keening sound from him, yes, he liked all of his sounds. His nails continued drawing lines along Derek’s body, the lines of his muscles, the pressure left in their wake was just enough to tingle-like sting, but not hurt, they’d barely leave red lines even on a human.

“Stiles, please!”

His hands were running back up the sides of Derek’s thighs with a grin,

“Yea, okay Der.”

He’d had his run, and seeing Derek on edge was a wonderful feeling, knowing he had this kind of effect on the younger man with nothing but his hands. Though Derek, sometimes all it would take was a single look and he’d be ready to jump Stiles, not that he was complaining about that, save from the time they got caught in the middle of the lounge room.

Reaching for the lube, Stiles was slipping a pillow under Derek’s hips before he flicked the cap on the lube to pour it out onto his fingers. With Derek holding his legs bent up towards his chest, Stiles’ fingertips circled around his rim before the first finger slid into Derek slowly,

“Mmmm Stiles, more.”

Shaking his head,

“No, Der, we’re not rushing this. Besides, my mate has been patient this long, I’m sure you can hold off just a little more.”

The moan that came from Derek then, he wasn’t sure if it was from the way he crooked his finger inside of him, or the fact he called him his mate, maybe a bit of both, but it didn’t really matter. Making Derek feel good was the point, and if he liked him calling him his mate, then he’d do it whenever he wanted him to, over as many times he wanted, besides, it was who he was, Stiles’ mate.

“You like that too, hearing me saying that, my _mate_.”

This time when he moaned he knew it was definitely his voice, and as Derek shifted Stiles was slipping a second finger into Derek as he slowly stretched him open. Crooking both his fingers, this times brushing him against his mate’s prostate and letting him arch off the bed in response,

“Fuck, we, we should make plans for Valentine’s.”

Stiles chuckled,

“Really, talking about that now?”

He was about to fuck him senseless while they sunk their wolf teeth into each other, and Derek was talking about a date a week away,

“Yes, now, cause I don’t want to cum until you’re fucking inside me tonight.”

Sure they both had a good refractory period, even if Derek orgasmed just like this, he’d be ready to go again soon enough, but, tonight, tonight was so far beyond just sex. If Derek wanted to wait, Stiles wasn’t going to argue with him, anything he wanted tonight, Stiles was more than happy to give him.

“What do you want to do for Valentine’s love?”

Scissoring his fingers before slipping them out and adding some more lube to his fingers, Derek biting his lip as Stiles now moved to slide three fingers past his rim this time.

“Fuck, mini-golf, lets, let go mini-golf.”

Mini-golf, of all the things, it sounded so silly, but Stiles, he could see it,

“Milkshakes after?”

As Stiles twisted his fingers, Derek hummed as he felt the stretch of his mate’s fingers in his ass, 

“Milkshakes and curly fries.”

“Absolutely.”

It might sound like a juvenile date night, but it was perfect for them, neither of them was the fancy dinner type really, the dressing up in suits and ties type. Maybe in years ahead of them, when they were older and waiting for nights out, to escape the mundane of daily life. Oh, who were they kidding, probably even then they’d take mini-golf over a suit and tie for fun at some fancy-schmancy place.

As Stiles fingers pressed deeply and rubbed directly at Derek’s prostate pulling a long drawn out moan from his mate,

“Fuck Stiles, baby I’m ready.”

Oh, they were both ready. His fingers slipped from Derek’s ass, and pouring some more lube he slicked up his cock, shifting from his knees to move over Derek, so his knees were either side of Stiles’ hips as he lined himself up. Looking down to Derek, his eyes meeting his mate’s, 

“Here we are.”

Derek’s hands curved around Stiles shoulders, fingers tight against his muscles there as he leaned up to bring his lips to Stiles. The kiss was hungry, passionate, their tongues tangling with together in a dance that they both so very much enjoyed, swallowing the moans between them as Stiles’ hips pressed forward and slide deep into Derek slowly, inch by inch, until he bottomed out and panting against each other’s mouths as Stiles stilled.

“Fuck.”

Everything felt so so intense, sharing this moment, his teeth lengthening as his wolf was winning out, his eyes shining bright, a growl rumbling from him as he started to move. Derek’s legs wrapped around his hips as they moved together, his hips meeting each of Stiles’ thrust, clawed nails digging into the back of the alpha’s shoulders. Both of them were giving in to their wolves, halfway to their beta shifts, the primal natures of their wolves knowing exactly what they wanted. Tonight wasn’t about control, it was about connection, bonding them together in a way their wolves had probably known from the moment that they met. This one, this one was theirs.

Stiles’ knot was swelling with each thrust of his hips, building up, catching on Derek’s rim as it grew until Stiles was grinding his hips with his knot deep and massaging at his mate’s prostate. Feeling a shudder down his spine as he tensed, now, he could feel it as his wolf acted on instinct and just like that, Stiles’ wolfed out teeth sunk into the mating gland at the base of Derek’s throat as his release took him. Derek’s animalistic howl filled the room before his teeth sunk into Stiles gland mirroring his mate’s as his body shook with his orgasm.

Laying there in the bed, blood smearing against their skin, having dripped down their chests as the blood pooled on their tongue and skin until their teeth were exactly from each other’s flesh allowing them to heal. Unlike a normal alpha wound, Derek’s bite, as mate marks, had sealed just as quickly as the bite at the base of Stiles’ neck. As long as buttoned up his shirt properly, the mark would be covered. Neither was fully healer, and Stiles without thinking was nuzzling at Derek’s throat, running his tongue over the tender healing wound. Smirking at the groan from Derek, feeling him clench around him in response,

“God, you look good like this.”

Derek grinned up to him, running his hand over Stiles’ shoulders, both all human once more, shifting onto their sides together, joined by his mate’s knot.

“Well that’s good, ‘cause, Alpha, Baby, you’re stuck with me now.”

For the love of, this bratty beta was mate, and, god help him, he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are love, they are like crack at this point lol. I love love LOVE reading comments!
> 
> Even if it's just an emoji, or a keysmash, or anything!
> 
> Also, you can find me at on tumblr [here!](https://bobbersb-fandomfun.tumblr.com/) If you have prompts/ideas for these guys, send me them there, never know what inspiration might strike!


End file.
